


白日无极

by meanieminx



Series: Something kinky that only for fantasy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Belts, Character Death, Consensual Spangking, Discipline, Fantasy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Spanking, Tears
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanieminx/pseuds/meanieminx
Summary: 你心甘情愿地在父亲的书房里挨了顿皮带，或者说你希望如此。





	白日无极

**Author's Note:**

> SPANKING预警！家庭向训诫文！  
> 虐向！warning和tag有意义！  
> 第二人称但不！是！乙！女！切误代入自己！  
> 主角性别模糊男女皆成立  
> 纯属虚构无任何现实基础

 

你惶惶不可终日。

 

你看到自己站在熟悉的书桌前。

阳光正好。

书房门在你身后打开，你不用回头便已清楚来人。你低头，桌上正摆着一条皮带。你拾起它，转身，递到父亲手里。一切那么自然，仿佛天经地义。

父亲。

他的皮肤已经不再紧致，深深浅浅的皱纹和斑点散落着。眉宇还是熟悉的形状。你无法形容这是什么一种表情，但你能说出每每自己看到这个表情的心情：那种莫名的，熟悉的安心感，你可以心安理得地化作父亲手边的稚童，只要是父亲说的你都愿意去做。

那是专属于你的表情。

你多想用目光一寸一寸一遍一遍描摹过父亲的脸颊。

可是下一瞬，你已褪了裤子趴在书桌上。

皮带挥打下的声音在你身后响起，疼痛炸开，你阖上眼，呼出一口气。

当你睁开眼睛，第二记落下。接着，第三记。

没有人说话。

疼痛累积地很慢，更像一遍遍地重复：炸开，撕裂，燃烧。

 

你渐渐疼极，却什么声音也发不出来。你努力牵动肌肉，无法做出任何表情。

情绪代替大脑接管了你的肌肉。

恐慌又攥住了你。有那么一秒，你又站在了舞台上，台下是黑压压的观众，你努力张口，却念不出背好的台词，你浑身僵硬，一动也不能动。

 

又一记皮带落下，疼痛唤回了你。像是噩梦初醒。

眨眼，第一行清泪滑落。

 

你暗暗嘲笑自己，明明从小到大，你并没有被父亲打过。

最后一次也是唯一一次他对你动手，已是十年前。

那年你刚离家上大学，太大而不再适宜被管教，太小而不足以管教自己。你把你的生活和学业处理得一团糟，又不得不接受除了自己没人能帮你的事实。待假期回家时，父母失望又忧虑的责问只让你更加烦闷。

你已经记不清是哪次父亲和你的谈话发展成了那样。

“你要自己管好自己。”

“我们不能再为你做这些事了。”

“你长大了。”

……

“求你最后管我一次。”失望同样压得你走投无路，你无助地看着父亲，明明你们这么近，却像隔着天涯。

父亲看着你，像是看着8岁那年因为丢了钥匙进不了家门的你。

最后他无奈地扇了一下你的手背 ：“我能怎么管你？有什么道理是你不懂的？”

你忽然再也不能忍受这种进退两难：“你打我吧。”

“打你一顿能改变任何事吗？”父亲忽然笑了，很无奈地笑，你真的觉得自己像是回到了8岁。

“我不知道……”你窘迫地低头。你提了一个多么蠢的主意。但话已出口。你忽然想起从小到大那么多次犯错，总是挨顿训就过去了，这次怎么就不能了呢？

蓦的，你鼻子酸了。

你感到父亲搭了一只手在你的手臂上。良久，你听到他叹了一口气：“好吧。但你总是要长大。”

没来由地，你有了一种父亲心软了的错觉。

“看着我。”

“你确定吗？”

你痛苦地闭上眼，点点头。

他拍拍你的手臂，你顺从地站起来。你见他左右环顾了一下，最终对你说：“趴到床上去。”

床不高，你几乎是半跪半挂在床沿上。你尽可能地调整到不那么尴尬的姿势，小臂像小学生那样交叠着，头紧紧地靠在上面。

你能感到身后淅淅索索的动静，父亲的手搭在你的臀上：“会有点疼。”

意外于声音传来的方向之低，回过头，你看见父亲蹲在你的身侧。

你再一次红了脸，急急地把头埋回去，闷闷地应了一声。

搭在你臀上的手离开了，你忍不住绷紧了肌肉。一记巴掌落在你的右臀尖上，你靠着手臂内侧，颤抖着呼出一口气。

体罚从未出现在你的成长过程中，但你还是想要做好——至少是你认为的“好”。如父亲所说，你也不知道，趴在这里挨顿打你能获得什么。但此刻，你只想要把一切都交给父亲来处理。

同样的一记落在你的左臀，你尝试着调整呼吸。父亲打得比你预料的还要重，你有那么一点担心自己能不能挨到最后。

父亲一巴掌又一巴掌地叠在你的臀上，有时连着几下都落在同一处。你已经攥紧了床单，脸深深地埋在床垫里，眼泪止不住地流。你用最后一点毅力克制着自己不要出声，你知道你只要一开口一定会求饶。

你还是忍不住了。

“爸！别打了。”

“我知道错了。”

“爸！求你别打了！我保证好好听课好好睡觉！”

“我保证管好我自己！”

父亲像是没有听见，以固定的频率击打着你的臀。他打得很快，一记和下一记之间几乎不给你喘息的时间。你不敢踢腿，怕踢到蹲着的父亲。你只能徒劳地一遍遍哀求他停手。

最终，当你彻底声嘶力竭，身后的巴掌停了下来。

“你能管好你自己吗？”

“能！我保证好好上课写作业，按时吃饭睡觉。求求你别打了。”你忙不迭地保证，鼻涕眼泪糊进嘴里。

“起来。”

你被拉进父亲的怀抱。

“我知道你压力很大，但是你长大了……要学会为自己负责了……爸爸妈妈不能陪你一辈子……”你埋在父亲的肩膀上抽泣。你长得比父亲高了，父亲的腰背也不像记忆里的那样环都环不住。这个姿势并没有那么舒服，但是你任由父亲的话包裹住你。

你忽然意识到父亲的声音有些哽咽。

后来你果然没有再让父亲失望，你顺利地完成了学业，又遵照儿时以来的愿望入行当了话剧演员。你的每一个决定，父母都无条件地支持了 。

 

又一记皮带带着风抽到你的臀上，你整个人无力地瘫到在书桌上。

“为什么打你？”身后是父亲平静的问话。

“因为我晚上不睡觉，白天不好好工作，演戏总是走神！”

皮带依然一下下地落下。

“还有呢？”

“我吃不下饭，睡不着觉，做什么事情都心不在焉。”

“还有呢？”

“我已经搞砸两场演出了。”

……

“还有呢？”

你忽然想到了什么很可怕的事情，这不对，太不对了。

“ _爸……_ ”

你知道父亲就要开口，你扣紧了书桌，紧闭上双眼。

“你答应过我要照顾好你自己。”

泪水在你的眼皮下翻腾，你紧紧闭着眼睛，试图不看到接下来的一幕。

接着，你还是看到了。

你坐在父亲的床前，你手中紧握的手无力地像是被抽去了骨头。

他说，他去陪你妈了。

 

“ _我想你。_ ”

你还是没来得及对他说完这句话。

 

黑，像所有深夜的黑。床头的闹钟跳动在3:17。全身没受一点伤的你茫然地望着前方的一团黑暗，你知道那片黑暗之后是空无一物的墙。

你宁愿遍体鳞伤。

父亲病逝后的第21夜。

你抱紧了双膝。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 简单来讲就是主角的父亲过世后主角日日沉浸在悲痛中，希望父亲像10年前训诫自己时那样管教自己。由此做了一个梦，但醒来依然满目苍凉。  
> 主要还是讲子女对过世的父母的怀念。其实我觉得这个题材满现实的，谁都会有这么一天。  
> 不让你们代入自己是因为父母去世这个有点咒人。  
> 题目的意思是主角在悲伤中度过的每一天都长得像是没有尽头。  
> 我希望这是一个虐梗也希望它不要虐到你太深。  
> 如果真的有人看的话。


End file.
